What Life Could Have Been Like
by Professor Black 04
Summary: A Christmas dream of what Life Could Have Been Like. Takes place in the middle of my Growing Up story.


**A/N: A Christmas one shot. This story takes place within my other story, Growing Up during Sarah's third year. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, Belongs to Rowling, etc.**

**What Life Could Have Been Like**

"Wake up, Wake up, Wake up!"

"Arg" Sarah rolled over and stuffed her face in her pillow.

"Come on, sissy, wake up!" Another voice urged as her bed was shook by bounces. "It's Christmas! We have to go see what we got!"

Sarah groaned again and covered her arms with her head, only to be pummeled by a large black dog licking her face.

"Daddy, not you too" Sarah sat up to view the scene. Two children with joyful expectant faces and a dog were sitting on her bed.

"It's early, Padfoot" Sarah defended herself as the dog transformed into her father.

"Now, Paddy" Sirius lightly scolded. "Your uncle Severus is even up, not to mention your Uncle Prongs…if they can wake up, you can too"

"Yeah, Paddy"

"Hush, you" Sarah reached over to tickle her five year old brother, James Remus Black.

"Yeah, Paddy"

"And you, Eileen" Sarah reached for the squealing nine year old. For the next few minutes the room was filled with giggles.

"Alright, you and you" Sirius turned to Eileen and James. "Mum and Aunt Lily are making pancakes in the kitchen. Harry and Gracie are already in the kitchen. After you eat breakfast, you can find out what Father Christmas got you"

"Yay! Presents!"

"I'll race you" James stuck out his tongue at Eileen.

"I can totally beat you, you squirt" Eileen jumped off the bed and started running, James following closely behind.

Sirius laughed at his two children before turning to his oldest. "How is my little girl doing?"

"Sleepy" Sarah yawned dramatically. "And I'm not your little girl anymore. Thirteen is practically grown up."

Sirius reached over to smooth down a piece of Sarah's hair. "You will always be my little girl, no matter what."

Sarah smiled reaching up to wrap her arms around her dad. "Those pancakes sure smell good. Mum must be outdoing herself"

"You know your mother" Sirius laughed. "Let's go"

Sirius and Sarah wandered down the stairs to a busy kitchen. Four year old Gracie bounced up from her seat. "Happy Christmas, Paddy"

"Happy Christmas, Gracie" Sarah smiled at the little girl. "Your hands are all sticky. Did you give your brother a nice hug like that?"

Harry winked at her from the table. "Gracie has already given me her good morning hug, Paddy."

"Well, finally sleeping beauty is up" a voice drawled lazily from behind her.

"Yeah, Uncle Prongs, you are finally up" Sarah raised an eyebrow and managed to dodge James's smacking hand.

"Now that is not what I meant, kiddo" James asserted. "Seriously, Padfoot, she is so your daughter, it is not even funny"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that" Remus offered from the table, cutting his godson's pancakes for him. "I think she has plenty of her godfather in her"

"I would have to concur with that" Grace came up to her daughter. "Happy Christmas, love"

"Happy Christmas, Mum" Sarah squeezed her mum tightly. Her mum had recently been sick. The little kids had no idea how scared their father had been, but Sarah knew the moment Sirius visited her at Hogwarts. He had taken her back to visit her mum and Sarah had spent some time with her before heading back to school. She knew that she had been very sick and that it was a miracle she was still alive this Christmas. After Sirius had dropped her back at school, Sarah had spent a good hour crying in her uncle Sev's arms as he comforted her and reassured her.

"Do me a favor" Grace whispered. "Find your uncle and bring him to breakfast. I think he is hiding in the study reading." She smiled at her for her oldest daughter, whom was clearly her uncle's favorite able to bring out the very best in him. Maybe it was because Sarah was the very image of her mother, while the other two kids favored Sirius.

Sarah wandered to the study, knocking on the door. "Uncle Sev" She poked her head in the door.

"Come on in, Sarah" Severus gestured to her.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"Grading essays" Severus slashed through a whole paragraph.

"But Uncle Sev, it's Christmas!"

"I am aware of that, but this is the only place where it is quiet in the whole house"

"Uncle Sev!" Sarah sat on the ottoman in front of him. "The little brats are not that bad"

Severus's head shot up, studying her wide grin, before reaching over to pull her down on his lap.

"Are they not?" Severus smiled over her head. "I think your Uncle Remus was wrong. You are more like me than your godfather."

"Oh Dad would have a fit" Sarah laughed. "Come to breakfast, Uncle Sev. Mum wants to feed you"

"If you must know, I was going to come to breakfast. I was just delaying the joyful experience" He responded dryly.

"Oh, you love us, Uncle Sev" Sarah responded. "Admit it"

"Of course I love you" Severus said. "I also love peace and quiet"

Sarah giggled. "Come on, Mum really wants you to be at breakfast now."

"Well, we must not keep your mother waiting. The things I do for my baby sister" Severus answered, with a roll of his eyes. He lifted her up off his lap to stand. Sarah turned around, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Is Mum really better, Uncle Sev?" Fear coursed through her voice.

"Oh, child, your mum is fine" Severus reached to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "Do not worry so, Sarah."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Of course" Severus asserted. "When have I ever lied to you?"

"Well never" Sarah responded.

"Then, let's go have breakfast, Sarah Grace" Severus grabbed her arm.

"Yes, sir"

Severus and Sarah entered the noisy kitchen. Little James and Eileen greeted their uncle with smiles and hugs before sitting back at the table.

"Morning, Sev" Grace came over to hug her brother. "Good job, Paddy"

Sarah smiled as she took her seat next to Harry. She turned to him and winked before leaning over to Gracie. "Gracie, Uncle Sev needs a Happy Christmas hug"

"Ok, Sarah" Gracie stuffed another piece of syrupy pancake in her mouth before jumping done and running to Sev, who picked her up and got syrup all over his arms and face.

"Traitor" Severus shot his niece his famous Snape glare that got the adults in the room rolling with laughter.

"Oh, Uncle Sev. I was just trying to spread the Christmas cheer" Sarah said smartly and Sev walked over to smack her across the head.

"Christmas cheer indeed"

--------

"Wake up" Harry bounced on her bed. "Snape is already up and we have presents"

Sarah rolled over and rubbed her eyes. "How old are you?" Sarah groaned.

"Come on, Sarah. Let's go open presents"

"Wait" Sarah sat up. "I had this dream, Harry. It was wonderful"

Harry stopped. "What kind of dream, Sarah?"

"Of what life could have been like…or maybe not. Maybe it was what life should have been like"

Harry sighed. "I have those dreams all the time. They are wonderful. Tell me about it"

Sarah smiled, telling him all about her dream. Harry listened intently and smiled.

"You're right, Sarah. That's what life should have been like" He pulled her into a hug.

"I knew you would understand, Harry. I'm glad we are friends" Sarah replied as she pulled away from him. "Let's go open presents. I'll race you downstairs"

"You're on" Harry jumped up and raced out the door.


End file.
